


if a kiss could say (how much i love you)

by captainsourwolf



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsourwolf/pseuds/captainsourwolf
Summary: So when it comes time for Rhett to do the deed, he’s gentle about it. He turns Link’s head this way and that with gentle fingers on Link’s chin, his cheek. But Link is practically vibrating with his anger towards the situation, even states that he’s on the edge. He can’t sit still and his leg is jittering under the table. Rhett tries his best to keep the situation light hearted and easy; it’s just a slow motion slap after all. He’d be more understanding of Link’s reaction if Rhett were to really slap him, full force and open handed like they’ve done before, not in slow motion movements. But that’s not this; this is just another bit, another piece of entertainment. At least Rhett thought it was.





	if a kiss could say (how much i love you)

The argument continues for a solid ten minutes after the cameras shut off. The lights are still glaring and hot overhead, the crew is still standing around. At this point they’re just watching the two of them argue.

It’s silly, arguing over how to slow motion slap somebody. But Rhett noticed right from the very beginning that Link was aggravated about the game. It became even more apparent when he lost because he didn’t know the “meat brain” was, in fact, a meatball.

Rhett knows he’ll win; he almost always does. But there’s something different about Link’s aggravation this time; something more intense and strong. He’s used to losing these kinds of things, Rhett knows this. However, he’s never gotten this...this _angry_ about it before. Its simmering just under the surface Rhett knows; he’s seen Link get mad off camera and outside of work plenty of times. He knows what it looks like when Link is on the edge, seething and ready to release it with harsh words or an even harsher silence. It’s strange though, to see him so intense over a _slow motion slap_ that really isn’t even a slap at all.

So when it comes time for Rhett to do the deed, he’s gentle about it. He turns Link’s head this way and that with gentle fingers on Link’s chin, his cheek. But Link is practically vibrating with his anger towards the situation, even states that he’s on the edge. He can’t sit still and his leg is jittering under the table. Rhett tries his best to keep the situation light hearted and easy; it’s just a slow motion slap after all. He’d be more understanding of Link’s reaction if Rhett were to really slap him, full force and open handed like they’ve done before, not in slow motion movements. But that’s not this; this is just another bit, another piece of entertainment. At least Rhett thought it was.

Thank god they’re leaving for separate long vacations in a couple of days.

Stevie recites the end of the episode, saying the familiar phrase from behind the camera because the two of them are still going. Rhett vaguely hears Stevie yell “Cut!” and the cameras shut down. The lights stay on, the crew lingers, watching them. There’s another camera in their face.

Link is getting louder and louder, more frustrated. Rhett knows there’s a video being recorded for the Mythical Society members; he begins to wonder if Link even remembers that this will be put on the site.

In the end Link stands, frustration coming off him in waves. He wants to leave but they both know there’s still work to do. Rhett is kind of amused by the whole thing; he’s never seen Link get _this_ worked up over losing. But Rhett’s starting to wonder if there’s something else going on. He thinks maybe it’s because this job sometimes gets to them, gets to Link a lot easier. They’re both family men, both with their own lives outside of work and their friendship. Of course, most of their lives they have revolved around each other, always been there in each other’s space and breathing the same air, been in a relationship that a lot of people don’t understand. After thirty plus years in each other’s lives, things can get overwhelmingly _too much_.

Rhett is glad they have their vacations coming up. Maybe several days apart, only communicating via phone or not at all, will ease some of the tension Link—no, _both_ of them are feeling. Rhett can’t deny it. There’s an underlying tension in both of them. And this was the tipping point for Link.

Stevie is talking behind the cameras about some thing or another. Link is fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, fingers twisting in the fabric. Rhett wants to reach out, to stop him from wrinkling the garment because he knows something that small, that minuscule will set Link off even more. But he doesn’t; he keeps his hands to himself and stands to stretch. Link is looking at him, blue eyes bright with anger that has, thankfully, simmered down some. Rhett smiles and laughs about something Morgan is saying next to him, still keeping an eye on Link.

He wants to say something, Rhett can sense it. Rhett turns his full attention on Link, still smiling, and Link rolls his eyes.

“Is something funny?” Link asks. Rhett shrugs.

“You tell me,” he replies. Rhett laughs when Link huffs and balls his fists up. “Calm down, Link. You know I don’t really want to slap ya.”

Link makes a noise somewhere between an indignant squawk and a laugh. This time Rhett is the one rolling his eyes. Sometimes Rhett wishes Link would just laugh these kinds of things off, stop letting them get to him so easily, stop being so _Link_.

“This isn’t funny, Rhett!” Link is getting worked up again, Rhett can tell. Rhett turns to walk off, let Link get himself together before there’s more work to be done. But then there’s a hand on his wrist, turning him back around, and Link starts the argument up all over again.

He goes on and on and on; a crew member is sighing in the background and Stevie is calling their names. Rhett ignores her and instead focuses on Link, Link who is still frustratingly talking about how the slap should have happened and did Rhett really want to slap him? Rhett notices the hand still closed around his wrist is squeezing and letting go, squeezing and letting go. It’s a reflex that Rhett knows Link doesn’t realize he’s doing. It’s starting to hurt a little bit.

Now Rhett is the one getting angry. This has gone on long enough. Link is running it into the ground and unnecessarily trying to get Rhett to react. They’ve done this before and this time is different, because of that _stupid_ underlying tension between both of them, and Rhett...Rhett explodes.

“Link, give it a rest! Just shut u—“ and Link’s other hand is grabbing Rhett’s shirt, jerking him forward, and his lips are suddenly _there_, all the frustration pouring into the kiss...the _kiss_.

Rhett freezes. Link seems frozen as well. But his lips are still there, smashed against Rhett’s. It’s just a couple of seconds, both of them frozen, both of them not breathing, both of them connected. And suddenly someone’s moving. Rhett doesn’t know who first. His wrist is released and that hand is grabbing at Rhett’s shirt, too, pulling him closer. Rhett’s hands are reaching for something to grab on to, to keep Link close, _closer_, and finally he’s got them on Link’s cheek, practically smashing their faces together impossibly tight.

Rhett kisses Link back fierce and intense. All the tension, all the anger and frustration, all the simmering feelings are poured into it. Link is giving back just as intensely, is trying his best to push closer and closer until every inch of himself is pressed against Rhett. Rhett sighs into the kiss, opens up against Link’s—_his best friend’s_—mouth, kisses him properly. Link sighs, too, and just stands there, impossibly close and breathing the same air as Rhett, _kissing him_.

Rhett suddenly registers that the room has gone completely silent. He jerks back, too fast, and Link tries to follow him, Rhett’s hands still on his face. Rhett gets a good look at him and almost laughs: his glasses are crooked on his face, cheeks blushing and hot under Rhett’s hands, a piece of hair falling over his forehead, mouth parted. He looks...he looks shocked, like he can’t believe he just did that. Like he can’t believe he just did that _in a room full of people_.

There’s still hands clutched in his shirt. They’re tightening and loosening, just like they did around Rhett’s wrist. It’s a nervous tick Link has and he must be _reeling_ right now. Suddenly Link steps back, Rhett’s hands fall off his face, and Link’s hands let go of Rhett’s shirt. He’s too embarrassed to look anywhere but Rhett’s face. Rhett must look just as shocked as Link feels.

This is new. This is exciting. This must be where all the underlying tension was leading. Rhett doesn’t mind.

Rhett hears someone clear their throat in the background. He turns his head, forces himself to look away from Link, and sees the crew staring at the pair of them. Some of them are standing there shocked, a couple of the girls are blushing, but for the most part everyone is smiling or smirking. Stevie shakes her head, smiling big, and turns to wave everyone out of the room. They file out of the room, leaving the two of them standing there.

Before she leaves, Stevie looks at them and grins. “It’s about damn time, guys.” And then she’s out the door with everyone else. Rhett swears he hears someone start cheering.

Link clears his throat loudly. Rhett turns his full attention to him. He knows they’ll talk about this…whatever this is later. Link surges forward and kisses Rhett again, just as intense as the first time. His hands clutch at Rhett’s shirt once more and ball it up in his fists. Rhett sighs, presses back, kisses back.

They separate after a moment. Rhett laughs at the dazed expression still on Link’s face. Link smiles.

“About damn time?” Rhett asks.

This time Link is the one laughing. Rhett’s smile is big and bright.

“About damn time.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into R & L fic. Be gentle. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
